Hogwarts Akatsuki Teachers
by sanbiyagura
Summary: Dumbledore hires the Akatsuki to protect a certain Harry Potter
1. The mission

me: would someone do the disclaimer?

Anko: i will suckers! now my all logical reasoning, does Yugana own Naruto and/or Harry Potter? No! Because she simply does not have the ability to create cool characters such as me!

me: That's mean Anko! _'goes beating people up in the emo corner'_

Hogwarts Akatsuki Teachers- The mission

In a room shrouded in shadows, two mystery people were waiting. One was the leader of the Akatsuki and what do you know, the other person was Dumbledore, the headmaster of the infamous witches and wizards school, Hogwarts. Well, infamous in the world of wizards and witches, not in the world of shinobi. Suddenly, Dumbledore said, " I know that you are there. Please come out. "

A voice in the shadows said," I would prefer to stay in the shadows if you may. But what do you want? "

"I have a mission I will like to have the Akatsuki do, it is a protection mission, and it is to protect a boy called Harry Potter from the dark wizard known as Voldermort."

"And for the payment?"

" The payment will be paid after the mission. I will pay for all of your troubles you might encounter. I have already created a disguise for you guys. You will be posing as teachers, as the new wandless defense teachers. The curriculum is up for you to decide. I will like for the cover to not be blown unless it is truly necessary. The only rule is no killing or maiming the students. Well, will you accept?"

"Hmm, I accept I will send eight of my ninja, though I only need to send two, but I think this mission will do as a vacation. I will send Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu. They will come in and hour. You should go down that hallway to your left. They will meet you there."

And with that, the Akatsuki leader went to notify the others of this mission, while Dumbledore went down the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Now, with Leader xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have assigned you guys a mission. You are not to fail. You will be protection an boy that goes by the name of Harry Potter. You cannot maim or kill the students. You will be posing as teachers. And Zetsu? " "Yes **Leader-sama?**" "No eating any students and teachers will you are there."

"Fine, fine, **and there went our all you can eat restaurant.**"

About an hour later

" now, here is the portkey that will bring us to Hogwarts. I will assume that you guys don't understand what a portkey is."

" Damn right asshole!"screamed Hidan.

"Hidan, watch that mouth of yours!" growled Kakuzu.

"Like you can fucking order me around, Kakuzu!"

"Quiet!...Now back to what I was talking about before Hidan interrupted me, a portkey is a transportation device that uses teleportation. Now please put your finger on the portkey in my hand. You have everything you need on you?"

"Damn right, bitches!" shouted Hidan.

"We aren't your bitches, un!" grumbled Deidara.

"Thank you Hidan for your comment, but I have to agree with Deidara on this one. Now, are we ready? Hidan?"

"I was ready when I was born!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you? Kakuzu?"

"One thousand one hundred, one thousand one hundred and one, one thousand one hundred and two, huh, yes, one thousand one hundred and three…." Kakuzu counted.

"..., Itachi?"

"Hn" (A.N. and that's the standard Uchiha response)

"I'll take that as a yes then, Kisame?

"Duh!" he slurred.

"Deidara?"

"Art is a bang, un!"

"Okay, Sasori?"

"Art is eternal, idiot!"

"Hmm, Zetsu?"

"Of **course**"

"Now, Tobi?"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"... Now we will be there in 3, 2, 1"

"Art is a bang, un!"

"No, art is everlasting, idiot!"


	2. Chapter 2

me: Tobi! do the disclaimer!

Tobi: Hai! _(uses scary voice) _if Yugana owns Naruto and/or Harry Potter, she will have you-

Deidara:Tobi! Why did you change my clay into play dough! For that, I will turn you into art!

Tobi: Ahhh!

Sasori: As it seems to be, since the two idiots isn't here to do the disclaimer, Yugana does not own Naruto or/and Harry Potter.

Hogwarts Akatsuki teachers- Getting There-

_Recap_

_"... Now we will be there in 3, 2, 1"_

_"Art is a bang, un!"_

_"No, art is everlasting, idiot!"_

_End Recap  
_

the a tug on their navel, ( Hidan says it's kinda like having a katana stabbed into his navel, then yanked around,) the arrived on the front lawn of Hogwarts. or more like, since Fudge didn't really like Dumbledore, he had the portkey land smack in the middle of the lake. but our dear old Fudge never did realize that Dumbledore was getting ninja teachers, ones that absolutely MUST NOT BE ANGERED. so with this, the higher than S-ranked missingnin landed in standing in the middle of the lake, with Dumbledore being hosted over Kakuzu's shoulder, with him grumbling about how Fudge was so going to get busted with the missingnin.  
_

**sorry for the late (and extremely short) update. My dad decided to block fanfiction on my computer so i had to use the school's. So, when i get him to unblock it, or if I manage to unblock it, (if any of you guys know how, can you pm me?) so until then, I will keep on writing fanfiction and update when my computer is unblocked**


End file.
